


Sunlight

by binding_of_cain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Christmas, College, Fluff, Graduation, I'm shameless, Love Confessions, M/M, New Years, Sleepovers, Smut, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rating change coming up soon, these two are flirting like mad and neither of them mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binding_of_cain/pseuds/binding_of_cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shoyou hated defeat. So when Aoba Johsai beat Karasuno, he was devastated. But how come he can't get Oikawa's face out of his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata laid in bed, staring at his ceiling. He groaned and turned onto his side. Then the other side. Then his back again. He kicked his blanket off of his legs and groaned again. He looked at the clock. 2:44 a.m. He groaned a third time and turned over to put his back to the clock. A certain brunette enveloped his thoughts entirely, making him unable to sleep.

The next morning at practice, he was dead on his feet. He was pelted in the face with a volleyball several times before Kageyama had had it.

“Hinata, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled. “You could at least pay attention!” Hinata didn’t even grace his comment with a retort. He was just too tired. The silence was palpable.

“You okay, Hinata?” Suga walked up to Hinata. “You’ve been off all practice, what’s on your mind?”

“Well I couldn’t sleep last night so after trying for hours I gave up and played on my phone until my alarm went off.” Hinata explained, not ready to admit what was keeping him up all night.

“That’s awful, I hope you feel better today so you can actually sleep.” Suga smiled.

“Alright, that’s enough of a break. Let’s get back to it!” Daichi clapped his hands, signaling the end of their break. “Hinata.” He called Hinata over to him.

“Yes, captain?” Hinata trotted over.

“I want you to rest for a while, we need you at your best for practice.” Daichi smiled and gestured for him to go sit down.

“Yes, captain.” Hinata sulked over to the bench and plopped down on it. He couldn’t clear his head. All he could think about was Oikawa’s face as he won their match last month. It made him angry and sad, so much so that he cried over it on some occasions. But the look on his face made him feel something else. He felt tingly in his belly and his head felt lighter. A smile tugged at his lips at the image of Oikawa smiling in his mind. What was he thinking?! He shook his head and pouted. He should be pissed! He should be seething! Yet he finds himself fascinated by the memory. Maybe after a few weeks the memory got distorted; maybe Oikawa’s hair looked prettier than normal, maybe his smile warmed his insides more than it should, maybe his chocolate brown eyes sparkled more than they did in reality. But whatever was happening to him was taking its toll on his body. He vowed to clear his mind and actually rest.

 

However, he did NOT mean during class!

 

His teacher slammed a ruler on his desk, jolting him awake. He squawked loudly and the class burst out laughing.

 

“Hinata-kun, please refrain from sleeping in my class!” She was clearly less than pleased. Hinata squealed an apology and bowed his head. Once the class settled down, the lesson resumed. Hinata averted his gaze towards the windows. He still couldn’t get the brunette out of his mind. That smile invaded his thoughts and stopped him dead in his tracks. His heart picked up and a slight blush dusted his cheeks.

 

“Oikawa…” He mumbled absent-mindedly.

 

“Do you have something to share, Hinata-kun?” His teacher deadpanned and a few snickers resonated through the classroom.

 

Hinata squawked again and yelled, “NO!”.

 

“Then please refrain from _talking_ during my class!” Her hands were on her hips as she spoke. Hinata was stammering, completely beet red in the face.

Afternoon practice went as good as expected. Hinata was less than focused, taking many balls to the head. Daichi sighed.

“Hinata, I think you should head home. Get some rest.” He said during one of their breaks.

“No! I mean, I’m okay captain! I can go till the end!” Hinata pleaded. Daichi shook his head.

“The longer you play the more risk you’re taking towards getting injured. I insist you go home and rest.” He said using his authoritative captain voice. “I already talked to Ukai, it’s fine if you leave early.” He added. Hinata paused and considered his options.

“Okay, I’ll head out. Thanks for practice!” He put on his best fake grin and ran to grab his stuff and leave the gym.

“Oi!” Kageyama called as he followed Hinata. “Where are you going?”

“Daichi insists I go home and rest… I’m having an off day. I’ll be better by tomorrow, I promise!” Hinata wore another fake smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Kageyama may be dense but he’s not _that_ dense. Still, he dismissed Hinata’s obvious lie.

“Whatever. See you tomorrow.” Kageyama said and turned to walk back to the gym. Hinata stood with his stuff in his hands, spaced out again. He wondered if he’d get to see Oikawa someday soon. He made his way to the club room and gathered his things before biking home.

The next day during announcements, Takeda burst into the gym out of breath. “Aoba… Johsai…” He heaved.

“Aoba Johsai?” Daichi repeated. Hinata’s eyes widened and his heart hammered in his chest.

“Joint practice! With Aoba Johsai!” Takeda clarified between breaths. Hinata was practically vibrating with energy.

“Alright!” Hinata shot up and threw his fist into the air. “We’re gonna beat em!” He yelled. Tanaka and Nishinoya joined him in hollering like morons. Daichi smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Alright alright, we get it. When is the practice?” He asked.

“It’s sort of short notice, but it’s this Friday.” Takeda entered the gym to address everyone. “I’ll give you all the details before we leave.”

Friday… Hinata had two days to get his shit together before seeing Oikawa Tooru again. He had victory torn out from under him thanks to Aoba Johsai and now they wanted to practice together again? How weird is that. But you wouldn’t hear Hinata complaining. He wanted to see those beautiful brown eyes and wispy, pretty, brown hair as soon as possible. His eyes sparkled at the opportunity presented to him.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Kageyama asked very seriously.

“Smiling like what?” Hinata replied, wiping the lovestruck smile off his face.

“Nevermind.” Kageyama sighed. They turned their attention to Daichi once more to finish announcements.

Friday rolled around and Hinata was ecstatic. They left classes early to make it to Aoba Johsai with enough time for a full practice session. Hinata’s mind was jumbled with excitement and feelings. Has Oikawa changed his hair? Will he be happy to see Karasuno? Or to see him? What if he smiled at Hinata when he saw him? Hinata’s face flushed at the thought. Before he knew it he had daydreamed the whole way there. They unloaded themselves from the bus and was greeted by Oikawa Tooru himself.

“Yahoo! Karasuno! Welcome to our campus!” Oikawa chimed as he walked up to them. “No hard feelings about last month, right?” He stuck his hand out for Daichi to shake. He took it and squeezed a little too hard.

“None at all! Let’s have a good practice!” Daichi smiled pleasantly while his aura was murderous.

“Of course!” Oikawa replied with a big grin. He turned to the rest of Karasuno. “Let’s get started, shall we?” He clapped his hands together and searched the crowd. When he found a certain ginger he moved to make their eyes meet. Hinata’s breath left his lungs and he went stiff when Oikawa winked at him. He felt faint. Oikawa turned and led the way to the gym.

“Hinata, are you okay? You’re pale.” Yamaguchi commented.

“Just peachy!” Hinata lied in a high pitched voice.

They warmed up and got started doing receive drills and spiking drills, switching players to practice working with other people. Hinata stood in line, ready to spike. His stomach was full of butterflies. He knew Oikawa would be tossing to him. He was jittery while he waited.

“If you keep that up you’re going to miss the ball.” Tsukishima deadpanned. Hinata crowed and turned to face the net. He really didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of the Grand King!! The anticipation was killing him. Person after person spiked Oikawa’s tosses. It felt like hours until it was finally his turn.

‘Alright, time to impress the Grand King!’ Hinata thought to himself.

“Ready, Chibi-chan?” Oikawa called.

“Yes!” Hinata replied loudly. The ball was thrown to Oikawa. Hinata got a running start and leaped for the net. Oikawa tossed the ball straight to Hinata….’s face. Hinata landed like a bag of bricks on the polished floor.

“Oh my god! Chibi-chan!” Oikawa ran over to Hinata and crouched down to help him up. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry, that was all my fault!” He said frantically. Hinata was blushing like a mad man. With pain shooting up his hip he grimaced before smiling.

“I’ll forgive you if you toss to me again!” Hinata said. Everyone in the immediate area rolled their eyes.

“You got it!” Oikawa gave him a thumbs up.

“Hold on, we need to make sure he’s okay first.” Kiyoko said as she made her way over. “What hurts?” she asked.

 _Everything._ He wanted to say. Because it was the truth, he landed funny on his hip and nearly concussed himself on the way down. “My hip a little, but I’m okay! I’ve sat out enough this week, I really need to practice, please!” He bowed slightly. Kiyoko smiled. Oikawa cocked his head in confusion. _Sat out enough? Chibi-chan sat out this week?_

“Okay, but if you need to step out feel free to do so.” Kiyoko said and she made her way back to the bench where she stood taking notes.

“One more!” Hinata yelled and readied himself for the toss. The ball sailed through the air once more. Hinata ran and prepared to spike. Oikawa set it perfectly in front of him. He slammed the ball down on the other court with enough force to silence the room. He landed on his feet and suddenly fell due to the pain in his hip. A loud gasp echoed in the gym.

“Chibi-chan!” Oikawa called. Kiyoko was next to him in an instant. Hinata looked up at the faces that looked down on him.

“I’m okay! Really!” He winced and rubbed his hip. “Just a bruise. It’s nothing, really!”

“Help me get him up, Oikawa-san.” Kiyoko said. Instead of helping Kiyoko, he straight up picked him up bridal style and walked him over to the bench.

“Kageyama, take over setting for me, will you?” Oikawa chirped from the bench. “I know you said you’re fine but obviously you’re not. Do you need ice? I’ll get your water bottle.” He rambled to Hinata.

“Why are you helping me?” Hinata asked.

“I’m taking responsibility for my actions. I did this to you, so I’m gonna make it better!~” Oikawa gave Hinata another thumbs up and walked over to Karasuno’s side of the gym with Kiyoko to retrieve the water bottle. Practice resumed like nothing even happened. Hinata stopped and stared at his hands.

“I hit the Grand King’s toss!!” He whisper-yelled to himself. He bounced his good leg, anticipating the return of his crush. Was it a crush? Hinata blushed at the thought. Maybe he had a crush on him… who knows. He did like his hair, and his eyes, and his body, and his hands, and his smile… He sighed. How could he deny it? He was absolutely smitten with-

“Yahoo! Did you miss me?” Oikawa sing-songed as he walked up to Hinata and sat next to him. He handed him his water bottle.

“Yeah… I mean, what?” Hinata corrected himself, mentally kicking himself. Oikawa stared for a few moments as Hinata drank from his water bottle. He was scared of saying something really stupid, so he drank frequently.

“So, you’ve been sitting out a lot, huh? Are you sick?” Oikawa asked.

“N-No, just distracted.” Hinata took another sip from his water bottle.

“Oh? What could possibly distract you from volleyball? Perhaps a girlfriend?” Oikawa teased. He was honestly scared of the answer he would get.

“NO! I don’t like girls!” Hinata said angrily. Oh. He said something really stupid, didn’t he?

“Ohoho! So my Chibi-chan only has eyes for boys, huh?” Oikawa cooed and scooted a little closer. “We’re in the same boat, then.” Oikawa was grinning.

“S-Same boat!? Um, sorry I shouldn’t have… said…” Shouldn’t have said that? It’s almost like Hinata would blab about his feelings next!

“Oh but I’m glad you did. It gives me hope, Chibi-chan!” Oikawa said with something akin to relief.

“Hey, my name’s not Chibi-chan! It’s Hinata Shoyou!” Hinata pouted.

“Okay, Hina-chan. I can call you that, right?” Oikawa put an arm over the bench behind Hinata.

“Um, I guess so.” _It’s better than Chibi-chan._

“So, Hina-chan, what’re you doing tomorrow? Would you wana go on a-”

“Hinata, are you feeling better? We’re gonna do a game now!” Yachi snuck up on them and cut Oikawa off.

“Yes!! We’re going to beat you, Oikawa-san!” Hinata stood stiffly and pointed at Oikawa.

“Ahaha, you can try, Hina-chan!” Oikawa stood and walked to their side of the gym. He cursed under his breath. “Almost… just two more seconds and I would have -!”

“Would have what, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asked as soon as Oikawa returned.

“Oh, nothing Iwa-chan!” He chirped.

“You can’t hide things from me, so don’t bother trying.” Iwaizumi stretched his arms, and readied himself for the match.

“Looks like captain’s got a crush to me.” Matsukawa commented.

“You’re right! Look, he’s blushing!!” Hanamaki snorted.

“Are you kidding, Oikawa-senpai??” Watari looked at him in disbelief.

“Ugh, let’s just play!!” Oikawa sulked.

 

The match was close, a 3 set match ending with a deuce in Karasuno’s favor. They were all drenched with sweat, wheezing to catch their breath. They thanked each other for the match and sat down to rest.

“So, you gonna ask him out?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa as they sat down. Oikawa cawed.

“I-I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean!” Oikawa insisted.

“Like hell you don’t. It’s obvious. All you’ve done since the match last month is bitch and moan about the look on the shrimp’s face when we beat him.” Iwaizumi said.

“Yeah, I’m surprised you haven’t hunted him down yet.” Hanamaki smirked.

“Is it really that obvious?” Oikawa said quietly.

“Yeah, just do it already!” Iwaizumi said.

“We can’t stand your moping.” Matsukawa added.

“It’s sad really.” Hanamaki said last.

“Fine!! Just shut up!”

 

“I saw Oikawa talking to you. What did you talk about?” Kageyama said as he sat next to Hinata.

“Oh! Nothing really.” Hinata was already flushed from the game so his blush wasn’t obvious. “W-We made polite conversation! Is that so hard to believe??” Hinata wanted to beg this topic to drop.

“With Oikawa, yes.” Kageyama replied.

“We talked, yes, but it wasn’t significant!” Hinata squirmed.

“Sure, because something significant wouldn’t have put his arm around you.” Kageyama said bitterly.

“Sounds like someone’s jealous!” Tsukishima chimed. Yamaguchi snickered.

“Hey! I’m not jealous!” Kageyama raged. They went back and forth for a while until Daichi separated them.

“Alright, time to warm down.” He called and everyone got up to stretch with him.

 

“So when are you gonna confess, captain?” Hanamaki asked as they stretched.

“I don’t know... I never even thought I would get this far.” Oikawa frowned slightly.

“Well he’s here now, you might as well before he leaves.” Iwaizumi commented.

“Yeah captain! You can do it!” Watari said with sparkly eyes.

“You guys are so supportive! Your captain couldn’t ask for a better team!” Oikawa blubbered.

“I bet he doesn’t.” Hanamaki said.

“I bet he does!” Matsukawa retorted.

“2000 yen. You’re on!”

“Oh c’mon!”

 

As Karasuno piled onto the bus, Hinata realized he had to go to the bathroom. “I’ll be right back!” He told Kageyama who told Daichi. He raced back to the gym to find a restroom.

“Oh, Hina-chan! I thought you already left!” Oikawa said as he swept up the gym floor.

“I um, need to use the washroom. Is there one I could use quickly?” Hinata blushed and played with a hang nail.

“Yeah go ahead into our locker room over there.” Oikawa pointed to the locker room.

“Thank you!” Hinata bowed slightly and ran.

“Go get him, captain!” Matsukawa said in passing.

“Perfect timing.” Iwaizumi agreed.

“Oh god.” Oikawa blushed and dropped the broom to walk to the locker room.

Hinata used the restroom and washed his hands. As he made his way to the door, he was stopped by Oikawa in the door way.

“Oh, Chibi- Hina-chan! Can I talk to you?” His fingers were tangled in his wavy hair, a nervous habit.

“Ah! S-Sure! What’s up?” Hinata said. Maybe that was too formal. Or too chill. Oh god, what could he possibly want with Hinata?

“Um, I wanted to…” Oikawa paused, and sighed. “… Ask you something.”

“Yeah?” Hinata leaned forward slightly, anticipating the question.

“Did you want to go shopping sometime? Together?” Oikawa had a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Um, yeah sure! When?” Hinata said.

“Tomorrow! Or Sunday, whatever works for you.” Oikawa assured.

“Tomorrow it is. Meet me at the train station around noon?”

“Sure! It’s a date!” Oikawa clapped his hands and smiled.

“A D-DATE!!??” Hinata screeched.

 

“So, how’d it go Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi said after he watch Oikawa waved to Hinata.

“I chickened out.” Oikawa had a hand on his face.

“OH! I TOLD YOU!” Hanamaki shrieked.

“Uuughh I had faith in you, captain.” Matsukawa’s shoulders dropped.

“I didn’t do it now, but I will after the date I totally scored with him!” Oikawa straightened up and put his hands on his hips in triumph.

“Congrats, captain!” Yahaba said sarcastically.

“Don’t give me your snark, Yahaba. Why can’t you be happy for me!”

 

Hinata was at an impasse. He sorted through every piece of clothing he owned and came down to two outfits to choose from. A cute t shirt with jeans, or a space t shirt and white overall shorts. He stared at the two outfits laid out on his bed. He checked the clock. _Shit_ _he’s out of time._ He slipped on the space t-shirt and white overall shorts and dug out his space vans to wear. He slipped them on, pocketed his phone, and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some bills from the table and stuffed them into his wallet. “I’m leaving now!” He hollered out the back door to his mother.

“Have fun dear!” She yelled back, over Natsu’s squeals. She played with her toys in the yard while her mother pulled weeds.

“I will!” Hinata said confidently. Nothing could possibly go wrong!

 

The train ride was relatively short and soon he found himself walking off the train and looked for a familiar brunette. When he didn’t spot him right away he took his phone out. _Shit_ he didn’t get Oikawa’s number. He began to panic. What if he didn’t show up? What if he was joking? What if-

“Yahoo! Hina-chan!” Oikawa’s melodious voice broke his panic and he turned to see Oikawa walked towards him. He wore a black beanie and a maroon scarf, on top of a white cut off shirt and black skinny jeans. Hinata gulped. _Shit he’s so hot!_

“Heyy Oikawa-san!” Hinata tried to keep his voice level. “So, do you wana get lunch first? I’m starving!”

“Sure, I know a cute little café that serves fantastic sandwiches!” Oikawa said. “Oh and… you look really cute!” He shot him a signature Oikawa smile.

“EEP! TH-THANK YOU!” He yelled inappropriately loud. Oikawa stared wide eyed.

“You’re welcome!” Oikawa said with a wide grin.

 

They arrived at the café and placed their orders. In the booth, they sat on opposite sides of the table making small talk about school. Their orders arrived and they ate in relative silence, except for Hinata’s squawks of “This is so good!”. They finished their food and drinks and made their way towards the shopping center.

“That was amazing, Oikawa-san! You were right about those sandwiches.” Hinata rubbed his tummy.

“I’m glad you think so, Hina-chan!” Oikawa grinned. While they walked, their hands brushed against each other.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Hinata squeaked and yanked his hand away.

“It’s quite alright. I don’t mind at all.” Oikawa smirked. “In fact why don’t we…” he trailed off.

“Why don’t we what?” Hinata asked.

“Uh look! There’s the store I wanted to take you to!” Oikawa pointed to the store. They entered it and began browsing the clothes.

“This would look so cute on you, Hina-chan! Oh, so would this! Please tell me you’ll try this on!” Oikawa pleaded with a black cardigan in hand.

“Um, sure!” Hinata took the piece of clothing.

“You need a shirt to go under it… and pants to match…” Oikawa mumbled as he navigated the store. Hinata stood dumbfounded by the dressing rooms. Oikawa returned with a white t shirt and black skinny jeans. “Okay, in you go!” He ushered him into one of the stalls.

A few minutes later, Hinata emerged in his [new outfit (on the right)](http://www.dhresource.com/albu_299014952_00-1.0x0/holiday-sale-new-men-s-korea-fashion-stylish.jpg). “How do I look?” He asked, doing a spin quickly. Oikawa’s eyes were wide and his mouth was agape.

“You look… amazing.” He said finally.

“Really?” Hinata grinned and spun again. “I feel pretty!”

“The outfit suits you. It contrasts nicely with your hair!” Oikawa said with a large smile. “I’m getting that for you. It’d be a shame if I didn’t!”

“Wh-What? Are you joking?” Hinata stopped and stared at the brunette.

“Nope! Take it off so I can pay for it, Hina-chan!!” Oikawa sang.

“I… I can’t let you do that. It’s too much.” Hinata felt very small suddenly.

“I insist.” Oikawa asserted. Hinata retreated to the changing room. He couldn’t believe it. Oikawa’s going to buy him a new outfit! A really cute, expensive one!! Once he was done changing he joined Oikawa by the cash register and put the clothes on the counter.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san. How can I ever repay you?” Hinata said as the cashier rang out the clothes.

“Oh I don’t know, you could… give me a kiss? Maybe?” Oikawa blushed and smiled.

 

“K-Kiss you??” Hinata said a little too loudly. Oikawa shushed him and leaned down.

“Shh, do it quick!” He leaned his face towards Hinata. Hinata was blushing up to his ears. He hesitantly got on his tiptoes and planted a gentle kiss on Oikawa’s cheek.

“Ah, th-thank you, Oikawa-san!” Hinata stuttered.

“No, thank you, Hina-chan!” Oikawa said. The cashier cleared her throat.

“Here’s your total.” She turned her screen to show Oikawa. He nodded and pulled out his wallet. He retrieved his credit card and handed it to the cashier.

“Whoa, a credit card? You have a credit card?” Hinata gawked. “So cool!”

“I know, I know!” Oikawa laughed. The lady handed him his card and the bag of clothes.

“Enjoy the rest of your date!” She chirped.

“Oh! This isn’t a-” Hinata started.

“Thank you!! Have a nice day!” Oikawa cheered.

They exited the shop and walked along the sidewalk. “So! Wana get ice cream or something?” Oikawa chirped.

“Okay, but it’s my treat since you got me those clothes.” Hinata huffed.

“Okay!” Oikawa couldn’t be happier. He got to spoil his little sunshine! He hoped he didn’t say that out loud. A glance to his side proved he indeed did not say that out loud. Thank goodness.

 

The boys arrived to the local ice cream parlor and ordered their ice cream. They ate and laughed. Oikawa always seemed to get ice cream on his nose and Hinata took it upon himself to wipe it off once. He stopped in his tracks and apologized profusely, but Oikawa laughed it off and assured him it was more than okay.

“Well, now what?” Hinata said once he threw away his bowl and spoon.

“How about more shopping?” Oikawa suggested.

“I don’t think I could handle you buying me more stuff.” Hinata deadpanned. Oikawa laughed at that.

“Oh Hina-chan, but I do it coz I like y- um, because I can!” Oikawa quickly corrected himself and chuckled. “Let’s go! I wana try on cute outfits too!” He grabbed Hinata’s hand and tugged him towards more boutiques.

“O-okay.” Hinata squeaked. Oh god he was holding hands with the Grand King! He tried his best not to scream. Instead he sighed heavily through his nose.

“If it bums you out that much we don’t have to.” Oikawa said seriously.

 

“OH! No, no, it’s okay! I was just… Don’t worry, let’s go shop!” He squeezed Oikawa’s hand and sped up suddenly.

 

“Okay!” Oikawa cheered. They held hands for a block or so until they got to another boutique. “This one is super chic, and super cute!!” They entered the store and Oikawa went straight for the men’s section. Many ‘ooh’s and ‘ahh’s were heard from him, and Hinata just browsed things casually. Oikawa disappeared into the dressing room and Hinata took that as a sign to wait outside. When Oikawa returned, he was breathtaking. Literally. Hinata couldn’t breath.

 

[He wore a black jacket over a white and black striped shirt with black joggers (on the left)](http://designsnext.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Mens-Fashion.jpg). “So, what do you think?” Oikawa beamed as he spun slowly. Hinata shook his head slightly, his jaw was slack at this point.

 

“Beautiful.” Hinata whispered. Oikawa just barely heard it and stopped moving.

 

“You… really think so?” Oikawa said bashfully, a blush dusting his cheeks.

 

“I… yes. Oikawa-san, you’re… breath taking.” Hinata said much to his embarrassment.

 

“Oh stop it. You’re embarrassing your senpai.” Oikawa put a hand on his flushed cheek and waved with the other.

  
“No really! You walked out like FA-BAM! And then it hit me like WHAM!” Hinata gestured wildly. “You’re so super pretty, Oikawa-san!” Hinata exclaimed.

 

Oikawa stood there dumbfounded by his straightforward compliments. He put a hand over his mouth and turned away from Hinata. _Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out right now!!_

 

“Oikawa-san?” Hinata walked closer to Oikawa. “I’m sorry, was that too much? I’m-”

 

“No! Thank you, Hinata.” Oikawa gained his composure and turned to face him. “And you can call me Tooru if you want.” He wore a gentle smile. Hinata’s eyes widened as he stared at Oikawa’s blushing face.

 

“O-Okay.” Hinata said finally. “So are you going to buy that outfit? It suits you.” Hinata winked and Oikawa could have sworn his soul left his body at that moment.

 

“Yes! Yes I am!” Oikawa squeaked. _Keep it together, ol’ boy._

 

Oikawa tried on a few more outfits and forced Hinata to try on two more before he took everything to the cashier. By the time they were done, the sun was setting.

 

“So, do you want to head home or do you want to have dinner with me?” Oikawa asked as they exited the boutique.

 

“I think I should head home, you’ve spent enough money on me already.” Hinata said sheepishly.

 

“Oh but it’s no problem! If you want dinner I insist it’s with me!” Oikawa tried not to sound desperate. _I’m not ready to confess, not yet!_ “We can get your favorite food! I promise!”

 

“Well, I _do_ love pork buns… Okay Tooru-san.” Hinata said. “Oh, and by the way, you can call me Shoyou… if you uh, wanted to. I mean you don’t HAVE to but-”

 

“I’d love to, Sho-chan!” Oikawa pulled Hinata into a sidehug. They looked at eachother with starry eyes. Hinata cleared his throat and separated from Oikawa with his eyes downcast.

 

“Um, so, pork buns!” Hinata cheered and chuckled nervously.

 

“Yes, pork buns!” Oikawa parroted, twirling a finger through his curly bangs.

 

They made their way to a convenience store that sold pork buns and Tooru purchased three of them, two for Shoyou and one for himself. After all, Hinata is a growing boy! As they left, Hinata munched happily on his pork bun and Oikawa watched him. _He’s just so cute!_ They found a bench and sat down on it, watching the sunset.  


“Tooru-san, can I help you?” Hinata said through a mouthful of food, having noticed Oikawa’s staring.

 

 _SO CUTE._ “No, but there is something I want to tell you.” _Oh jeez, here I go._

 

“Um, me too.” Hinata said shyly. _Oh god I’m gonna tell him aren’t I?_

 

“You first, Sho-chan!” Oikawa kicked himself mentally, he was chickening out again!

 

“Well, I had a lot of fun today. And lately you’re all I can think about. I don’t have any chocolates or gifts to give you, but I really like you. Do you accept my feelings?” Hinata said clearly, as if every anxiety left him in that moment.

 

Oikawa stared wide eyed in shock. Eternities passed and Hinata began to panic.

 

“I-I mean, I’m kidding! I didn’t … mean…” Hinata stammered and trailed off once he saw Oikawa’s face change into something unreadable. “Ah! I’m so sorry! I ruined everything didn’t I? I’m so sorr-”

 

Soft lips settling on his own cut him off. Oikawa’s kiss calmed him; his eyes fluttered shut and he sighed lightly through his nose. Far too soon, Oikawa pulled away.

 

“I do.” Oikawa whispered.

 

“Do what?” Hinata said breathlessly.

 

“I accept your feelings.”

 

“You.. you do? That means you…” Hinata couldn’t breathe.

 

“Yes, I like you too.” Oikawa wore a gentle smile that reached his eyes.

 

“Um, good! That’s good!” Hinata squeaked. “Um, so, are we like, boyfriends now?”

 

“If you want to be.” Oikawa said earnestly.

 

“I do.” Hinata beamed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata tells the team the truth and Oiks and Sho go ice skating!!
> 
> I have some more ideas for this fic so i'm extending it by two chapters! Yay!!
> 
> I want to thank my friend Abi for helping my brain storm for this chapter!!

Hinata woke fully functional and rejuvenated on Monday. He raced to school after sending a good morning text to his new _boyfriend_. Like normal, he raced Kageyama to the gym and won. He hooted and hollered and rubbed his victory in Kageyama’s face. Everything seemed normal. Practice went well; Hinata didn’t get hit once! And classes seemed to zip by, and at lunch he ate with Kageyama and practiced some receives. At afternoon practice, he was energized and ready for it. At the end, he practically sprinted for his gym bag to retrieve his phone. He had a message from Oikawa.

 

♥Tooru♥: Sho-chan~ wana meet for pork buns? (✿◠‿◠)

 

♥Sho♥: Yeah!! We just finished up practice, ill get on the next train over! <3

 

Hinata beamed at his phone as he typed up the message.

 

“Why are you smiling at your phone like that?” Kageyama trotted to Hinata’s side. Hinata quickly hid his phone behind his back and faced him.

 

“Like what? Who’s smiling?” He put on a grumpy face but couldn’t keep from twitching into a smile.

 

“Are you serious?” Kageyama glared at Hinata.

 

“Maybe Hinata was texting someone important.” Suga tried to save him.

 

“A GIRLFRIEND, PERHAPS?” Tanaka gasped and Nishinoya followed suit.

 

“My precious kohai is growing up so fast!” Nishinoya blubbered. Suga facepalmed.

 

They all stared at Hinata in silence.

 

“Hinata, you’re joking right?” Kageyama said.

 

“Um… well…” Hinata stuttered. _Shit, I can’t tell them I’m dating Tooru! What would they think if I was dating the enemy??_

 

“I KNEW IT!” Tanaka pumped his fist into the air. “If you ever need advice please come to your senpais!”

 

“Aha, o-okay. Thank you, Tanaka-senpai!” Hinata bowed slightly, trying to keep his composure. _This has to be better than the truth._

 

“What’s her name? Does she go to this school? What year is she in? What color is her hair?” Nishinoya and Tanaka bombarded Hinata with questions.

 

“UH! Sh-She’s a third year, she’s got brown hair… Uh…” Hinata hated lying so he tried to mingle the truth and a lie. “She doesn’t go here, um… her name… her name is…” He thought hard for a moment. “...Kiyomi-chan.”

 

Tanaka and Nishinoya exploded with energy. “What a beautiful name! And long brown hair? AND A THIRD YEAR!? How come our kohai gets all the luck!?”

 

“Alright that’s enough excitement for today.” Daichi said and broke up the little group. “We still have to clean the gym before we leave. But congrats on getting a girlfriend, Hinata!” Daichi pat Hinata’s back in a fatherly gesture. “Now, clean up so we can go home!” Hinata pocketed his phone and scrambled to busy himself with cleaning. Kageyama still stood dumbfounded by their gym bags.

 

“C’mon Bakageyama, I bet I can pick up more volleyballs than you!” Hinata called. _Try to keep it normal. This is normal._

 

“Dumbass!” Kageyama replied and ran over to get started.

  


Hinata was changed and packed up, ready to go. He pulled out his phone.

 

♥Tooru♥: Hurry my sunshine! I miss you!~ (n˘v˘•)¬♥

 

Hinata rushed to grab his bike. Kageyama caught up with him.

 

“Oh, sorry Kageyama. I can’t walk home with you today, I’m meeting… Kiyomi-chan.” Hinata hesitated before saying the made-up name.

 

“O-Oh. Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Kageyama said awkwardly and began walking off. Hinata mounted his bike and rode for the train station.

  


“So! Did you confess? We still have a bet going on, you know.” Matsukawa said as he swept the gym.

 

“No I didn’t.” Oikawa said in defeat.

 

“HAH!” Hanamaki snorted.

 

“Noo!” Matsukawa squealed simultaneously.

 

“I didn’t, but he confessed to me first.” Oikawa wore a small smile and a light blush.

 

“Ohoho, both of you have it bad don’t you?” Iwaizumi said from his place on the bench.

 

“Our date was wonderful, you should have seen the outfits I picked out for him! He was runway ready, I tell you!” Oikawa blabbed, absolutely smitten. “He was so beautiful, I can’t wait to see him again!”

 

“Gross.” Iwaizumi said.

 

“Keep it in your pants, captain.” Hanamaki added.

 

“Rude!!” Oikawa squawked. His phone binged in his pocket.

 

♥Sho♥: i’m on the train!

 

“Ope, gotta go! He’s on the train to meet me for dinner~” Oikawa sang. “Iwa-chan, you’ll lock up won’t you?”

 

“Sure, just get out of here so we don’t have to listen to your lovey dovey crap anymore.”

  
  


Oikawa arrived at the station just as the train pulled up. He pulled his phone out to check his hair. As he was finishing fixing his bangs, he heard a familiar voice calling to him.

 

“Tooru~!” Hinata hollered at Oikawa.

 

“Sho-chan!” Oikawa chirped.

 

“Let’s go! I’m starving!” Hinata sidehugged Oikawa.

 

“Don’t you want to lock up your bike?”

 

“Oh, yeah!”

  


Hinata munched on his pork bun with one hand and the other was tangled with Oikawa’s. He was telling him about his day with big gestures.

 

“... and I hit it and it went WA-BAM on the ground! I was so surprised!” Hinata finished.

 

“That’s amazing Sho-chan! Tobio-chan can be a good setter sometimes, huh?” Oikawa smiled and bit into his pork bun.

 

“Yeah! I tell him that all the time but he always manages to say he can’t do things. I think he compares himself to you too much.” Hinata said.

 

“You’re right, it’s bad to compare since I’m so much more talented.” Oikawa smirked.

 

“Tooru! He’s still my best friend.” Hinata pouted.

 

“I know, I’m sorry!”

 

They came to a comfortable silence.

 

“So, Tooru?” Hinata started.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Does your team know about, y’know, us?” Hinata kicked his feet beneath the bench they sat on.

 

“Yeah! They had a bet going on too.”

 

“Bet about what?”

 

“Whether or not I confessed. Of course you had to beat me to it so Mattsun owed Makki 2000 yen.” Oikawa reminisced the interaction.

 

“Oh.” Hinata giggled softly. “I… can’t bring myself to tell my team. And of course Tanaka had to say I got a girlfriend so I had to lie and say I did! But I hate lying!”

 

“Are you ashamed?” Oikawa said looking a little hurt.

 

“No! Not at all! I’m very happy with you, Tooru. I just don’t know how they’d react. Y’know? Since you guys beat us and all.”

 

“Hm, I see. It’s up to you to tell them if you want to. It’d make it so much more official, don’t you think?” Oikawa smiled at Hinata.

 

“Maybe we should change our facebook status and let them figure it out like that.” Hinata frowned.

 

“That’s a subtle way of doing it, but imagine the reaction you’d get when you went to school!” Oikawa laughed. “Tobio-chan might just burst!”

 

“Oh, right. Kageyama… He’d be super pissed wouldn’t he?” Hinata said.

 

“I don’t know, maybe. Only one way to find out!” Oikawa beamed. Hinata smiled at his boyfriend’s warm smile.

 

“Thank you.” Hinata said suddenly.

 

“For what, Sho-chan?”

 

“For giving me the confidence to tell them.” Hinata smiled. “I don’t know when, but I will tell them.”

 

“Good. I want to officially be your boyfriend, with your team’s blessing and everything!” Oikawa laughed.

  


It was two weeks before Hinata couldn’t take lying any more. He had to tell them all about Oikawa. So, he asked to talk to Suga privately. He figured it was a good place to start!

 

“What’s up, Hinata?” Suga said happily once they were outside the gym.

 

“Um, I want to tell the team something but I don’t know how to go about doing it.” Hinata was shaking with anxiety.

 

“Well why don’t you tell me first? Is that why you wanted to talk to me?”

 

“Yes.” Hinata breathed deeply. “I’mdatingOikawa...” He mumbled almost inaudibly.

 

“What was that?” Suga wasn’t sure if he heard properly.

 

“Ugh!” Hinata scratched at his head. “I lied when Tanaka asked if I had a girlfriend. I panicked! How could I confess that I’m dating Oikawa instead of some made up girl right in front of everyone!” He stared at Suga who stared right back.

 

“You’re…. Dating Oikawa? Oikawa Tooru? From Aoba Johsai?” Suga asked in disbelief. _He’s done it now._

 

“Um… Yes?”

 

“Are you happy with him? Does he treat you well?”

 

“Yes, and yes. We hung out a bit and he kinda spoiled me with stuff. Like pork buns… and clothes…” Hinata trails off with a thoughtful expression. “He said he really likes me and thought I should tell the team to ‘make it more official’.”

 

“Well, if you’re happy, I’m happy. Congrats, Hinata!” Suga gave him a warm smile and pat him on the shoulder. “Now, to tell the others… This is a very delicate situation. I know Kageyama won’t respond well to the news.” He said seriously.

 

“I know, that’s what scares me the most.” Hinata confessed.

 

“Do you want me to tell him? Or do you want me to tell everyone all at once in private?”

 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. I can tell them… but I’ll need support.”

 

“How about you call him and ask him to come here so you guys can tell them together? I’ll keep everyone busy while he heads over!” Suga smiled.

 

“That’s a great idea!! Can I call him right now?”

 

“Sure! Make it fast!” Suga turned on his heel and entered the gym again.

 

_Why didn’t I think of this sooner?!_ Hinata obtained his phone from his gym bag and left the gym again swiftly. He called Oikawa.

 

_Beep…… beep……. Beep……._

 

“Sho-chan! What a pleasant surprise!!”

 

“Hey, Tooru. I told Suga about us and he took it super well! He said we should tell the team together, so can you head here as soon as you can? Suga said he’d keep them busy while you come over.”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry Sho-chan, I can't today. I'm doing captain stuff unfortunately.” Oikawa's frown was audible. “I can try for tomorrow, I'll text you once I talk to coach, okay?”

 

“Okay. Thanks, Tooru.” Hinata sighed.

 

“I'm really sorry Sho-chan.”

 

“It's okay, I'll think of something.” Hinata began thinking of excuses.

 

“Maybe we can plan a day, yeah? So it's not short notice?” Oikawa said.

 

“Sure, let's talk later.”

 

“Okay! Bye Sho-chan!”

 

“Bye Tooru.” Hinata said with a small smile. He hung up the call.

 

Suga’s head emerged from the gym shortly after. “Is he coming?”

 

“No, he's being a responsible captain and said we should plan a day instead of doing it spontaneously.” Hinata pouted.

 

“Oh. Well… oops.” Suga said with a ‘yikes’ expression. “I sorta already told them you wanted to tell them something.”

 

Hinata felt faint. “Aw jeez…” Hinata facepalmed. _Gotta think fast._

 

He entered the gym and found a murder of crows waiting for him.

 

“Well, what do you want to tell us?” Someone piped up.

 

“Um well, I wanted to wait and have us tell you together.” Hinata didn't lie.

 

“Don't tell me you got her pregnant already!” Tanaka said.

 

“NO! NOTHING LIKE THAT!!!” Hinata tried not to fucking die.

 

“You heard him, he wants to wait.” Daichi said. “Let's back to it!”

 

“Yes captain!” echoed throughout the gym.

 

“Sorry…” Suga whispered.

 

“It's okay. It's better than lying.” Hinata wore a small smile.

  
  


So, that Friday, Hinata found himself shaking at the knees. Although he hung out more with Oikawa and built up his confidence, he couldn't focus. He couldn't get rid of his nerves so he hasn't eaten since breakfast. About two thirds of the way through afternoon practice, Hinata got a text.

 

♥Tooru♥: “I'm on the way!”

 

♥Sho♥: “okay”

 

He put his phone away and sat down with his water bottle. Suga sat next to him.

 

“So today’s the day, huh?” Suga said quietly.

 

“Don’t remind me.” Hinata squeaked.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Are you really that nervous?”

 

“Of course! How the hell am I supposed to tell them…” Hinata trailed off before taking a deep breath. “I can do this. I can do this.” He mumbled to himself.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there for support too.” Suga smiled.

 

“Thanks, Suga-senpai.” Hinata tried to smile back.

 

“Okay! Let’s get going!” Daichi called.

  


Oikawa stepped onto the Karasuno campus and made his way to the gym. He just caught the last bits of their practice, a four on four match. He smiled fondly at the sight of Hinata playing volleyball. How could he get so lucky to have a boyfriend who plays and loves volleyball almost as much as he does? Before he could finish the thought, a ball flew through the air and landed near him so he reached down to grab it.

 

“HAHH??!?!” Kageyama’s yell echoed in the gym. Everyone froze and stared at him.

 

“What now?” Tsukishima sighed.

 

“O-Oikawa-san!” He pointed towards the gym’s open door.

 

“Yahoo, Karasuno!” Oikawa cheered. “Pardon the intrusion!”

 

Hinata gulped.

 

“Oh, Oikawa, what brings you to Karasuno?” Daichi asked sincerely.

 

“I came to get my bo-”

 

“HE’S HERE FOR ME.” Hinata said far too loudly. Almost everyone stared. Some people just rolled their eyes like ‘here we go again’.

 

“What’s the meaning of this, Hinata?” Kageyama said, obviously confused.

 

“Um, this is not how I imagined this going…” Hinata said as he walked over to Oikawa. He took his hand and walked him over to the group that formed on the court. “Um, we have something to tell you.” Hinata was ready to burst. “We’re.. Well we’re…”

 

“Happily dating.” Oikawa finished. He squeezed Hinata’s hand.

  
“What about Kiyomi-chan?” Tanaka said.

 

“I lied about her, I couldn’t bear telling you I was dating Oikawa-san. Please forgive me.” Hinata bowed.

 

“This is a joke, right?”

 

Hinata looked up to find Kageyama right in front of him.

 

“Of course this isn’t a joke. Love shouldn’t be taken lightly, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa chided.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kageyama’s rage was building.

 

“Oh boy.” Suga said. “Look, if he’s happy with Oikawa-san that’s all that’s important. We should be happy for him!”

 

“Happy for him? Happy for him?! You expect me to be HAPPY about this?!” Kageyama exploded.

 

“Now, now! There’s no need for yelling.” Oikawa cooed.

 

“Tooru! Don’t -”

 

“Oh, so now he’s ‘Tooru’! I can’t fucking believe this.” Kageyama took a step closer to Oikawa.

 

“Is it because I’m gay? Is that why this is so hard to believe?” Hinata countered. Kageyama was taken aback by the sudden anger from Hinata. “Well I am. And I… Tooru and I are happy together! So if you’re my friend you’ll be happy for us!”

 

The silence in the gym was thick. Kageyama ‘tch’ed and crossed his arms. “Fine. This doesn’t mean we take it easy on him when we’re against him on the court.

 

“I’d be insulted if you did.” Oikawa smirked and squeezed Hinata’s hand again.

 

“Well, we're gonna finish up in a second here.” Daichi said. “Congrats! But if you could wait outside that'd be cool.”

 

“No problem.” Oikawa said before leaning down and kissing Hinata on top of his head. Hinata squealed and pushed Oikawa.

 

“Go, just go!” He yelled.

 

“Ahaha Sho-chan you’re so cute!” Oikawa giggled as he was pushed towards the door.

 

“They’re.. Surprisingly good together.” Suga said.

 

“I guess.” Kageyama said. He tried to smile while he watched Hinata fussing over getting Oikawa to stay outside.

 

When Hinata got back, he was cornered by Tanaka and Nishinoya.

 

“If he ever does anything to hurt you just let your senpais know and we’ll take care of him!” Nishinoya said.

 

“Yeah! No one mistreats OUR kohai!” Tanaka added.

 

“I will!” Hinata bowed slightly. “Thanks for understanding. Sorry I lied to you guys…”

 

“That’s okay, I definitely see why you did.” Tanaka laughed.

 

“Alright, enough dilly dallying! Let’s get cleaned up!” Daichi called.

 

“Yes Captain!”

  


Months went by, many dates were had, and Hinata couldn’t be happier. They faced Aoba Johsai in the Inter-Highs and won, then won against Shiratorizawa! He couldn’t believe it. Oikawa took it as a personal victory that his boyfriend beat Ushijima (which he rubbed in his face when he saw him).

 

December rolled around and the team celebrated Kageyama’s birthday. The next week, Oikawa took Hinata ice skating. It was a cold night, but of course Oikawa took them shopping for matching hats and scarves to keep them warm. [Christmas music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcNu6yEDWfU) played softly over the speakers and beautiful, sparkling christmas lights adorned the rink. They tied on their skates and took to the ice. Oikawa glided gracefully across the ice doing spins and tricks while Hinata, on the other hand, struggled.

 

“Tooru! Help me!” Hinata cried from the side of the rink. Oikawa laughed and skated over to the ginger.

 

“Hold my hands, I’ll lead you!” Oikawa giggled and grabbed Hinata’s hands and pulled him onto the ice. “Keep your knees bent and keep your feet hip width apart.” Hinata did as he was told, slipping slightly. Oikawa caught him and pulled him along. After slipping a few more times, he seemed to get the hang of it. They held hands and skated smoothly over the ice side by side.

 

Once Hinata complained about being cold enough they left and got hot chocolate. They sat on a bench and people watched.

 

“You know, for your first time skating you weren’t half bad.” Oikawa commented.

 

“Thanks! How are you so good at everything?” Hinata complained and sipped his hot chocolate.

 

“I practice. A lot. I happened to start ice skating when I was little. Iwa-chan and I go every year, but this year I took you!” Oikawa smiled.

 

“Isn’t he mad? Why didn’t he tag along?” Hinata asked sincerely.

 

“No, he insisted we go by ourselves. Iwa-chan can be very considerate!” _I don’t want to deal with your mushy lovey dovey shit._ Iwaizumi’s words echoed in Oikawa’s head.

 

“Oh. Okay.” Hinata beamed. “Thanks for taking me!”

 

“The pleasure is all mine, babe.” Oikawa leaned over and gave Hinata’s cheek a kiss.

 

“Tooru!!” Hinata tried to cover his blushing face.

 

“Don’t cover up, I love seeing you all flustered and red!” Oikawa pleaded and nuzzled his face into Hinata’s head. “Hey Shoyou?” Hinata froze.

 

“Y-Yes?” Hinata held his breath and looked up at him.

 

Oikawa put on a gentle smile.

 

“I think I’m in love with you, Shoyou.”

 

Hinata inhaled a small gasp.

 

“I… I think I’m in love with you too.” Hinata smiled. They shared a comfortable silence, gazing into each other’s twinkling eyes before leaning in and sharing a sweet kiss that tasted like chocolate. Hinata pulled away to looked at his boyfriend with hooded eyes and a warm smile. “You know, I’m not cold any more.”

 

“Good.” Oikawa put his free arm around his boyfriend and sipped his drink.

 

A few days later, New Years was upon them. Of course they’d spend it together! So they met up at around 11 p.m. and made hot chocolate and enjoyed the cookies Hinata’s mom baked. Around 11:50 they went outside and walked to a hillside that overlooked the city. They took a seat on a bench. Oikawa took out his phone.

 

“11:58!” He chirped. They sat holding hands, anticipating the new year. “I’m so happy to be here with you, Sho-chan.”

 

“Me too, but for you!” Hinata replied. He took his phone out and checked the time. “One minute!!” They looked down the hill and into the city. Hinata squeezed Oikawa’s hand. When fireworks flew from the city, they gazed into each other’s eyes.

 

“Happy New Year, Shoyou.” Oikawa said.

 

“Happy New Year, Tooru!” Hinata beamed.

 

They closed the distance between them and kissed like they needed it to survive. Oikawa put a hand on Hinata’s neck to angle his head and Hinata put his hands on either side of Oikawa’s head. The fireworks burst in the background. Nothing could make that moment more perfect.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's birthday party, a birthday blowjob, Oiks moves to Tokyo, Hinata visits tokyo!
> 
> If smut isn't your thing I'm so sorry but it fit into the story and I had to write it! Skip this chapter if that's not your thing! Sorry!

In March, Oikawa sat at his graduation ceremony in his robes. His name was called and he lifted himself from his seat to retrieve his diploma. Hinata sat with Oikawa’s family and could barely contain his urge to hoot and holler. He was very excited for Oikawa to graduate and go to college, but that also meant leaving him behind. Hinata had two years to go until he could be with Oikawa again. The feeling didn't sit well in his stomach. 

After the ceremony, the Oikawa family took them out to dinner. His family treaded lightly around the topic of college to be considerate to the couple. They hadn’t talked about a long distance relationship yet so both of them didn’t know how they’d manage the situation. Fortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Oikawa were very charismatic and didn’t let the conversation falter. They laughed and celebrated Tooru’s graduation.

Hinata finished up his first year of high school and was thrown into summer break. He knew this might be the last summer he’d spend with Oikawa so they spent nearly every day together. They practiced volleyball and got ice cream frequently enough for the employees to know their orders by heart. One day, Hinata had a brilliant idea.

“Instead of traveling on the trains all the time, why don’t we have a sleepover?” Hinata asked Oikawa as they walked with their traditional ice cream.

“I don’t see why not! Who goes to whose house?” Oikawa licked at his cone.

“Unless you want to play with my little sister I suggest we go to your place. I have a feeling my mom will want us to babysit.” Hinata sighed.

“I don’t mind! I have to watch Takeru sometimes so I’m used to it.”

“Yeah but I wanted… you know… alone time.” Hinata blushed.

“Ooh Sho-chan wants to do naughty things to me!~” Oikawa sang.

“Sh-Shut up! Even I know when you’ve been eye fucking me!” Hinata retorted.

“Well, I’d never!” Oikawa gasped and put a hand over his chest. Hinata rolled his eyes at his dramatic boyfriend.

“Oh come on, don’t deny it.” Hinata smirked.

“What can I say? I wouldn’t mind having my mouth all over you…” Oikawa whispered into his ear. Hinata shivered.

“Tooru!” He squealed.

“You’re so easy to fluster, Sho-chan!” Oikawa laughed.

“We’ll see who’s flustered when I -” Hinata leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Oikawa blushed down his neck and up his ears. Hinata laughed. “Now who's easy to fluster?”

“Who knew Sho-chan could be so naughty?” Oikawa teased as he licked his cone lewdly.

“Oh, quiet you.” Hinata chided and blushed again, taking another bite of his ice cream. “So, your house then?”

“Sure. How about we plan for my birthday? It's coming up soon anyway.” Oikawa said.

“Good idea! Won't you want to have friends over?”

“Yeah, we can have a slumber party!” Oikawa gasped and grinned.

“Yeah but …” Hinata pouted.

“We’ll get alone time. Trust me.” Oikawa winked at his boyfriend. “So, wana work on your jump serve some more then we’ll call it a day?”

“Sure!” Hinata beamed.

 

The eve of Oikawa’s party Hinata found himself very nervous. How would Oikawa’s team react to being around him? Would they ask embarrassing questions about their relationship? Hinata felt nauseous. He arrived early to Oikawa’s house to help set up the party.

“You don’t look so good, Sho-chan. Are you okay?” Oikawa asked as he set down a bowl of chips.

“Yes, no!” Hinata squeaked. He nearly dropped the 2 liter of Coke he was holding.

“Careful!! I don’t want that exploding on anyone!” Oikawa said. “What’s got you so nervous?”

“What if they don’t like me?” Hinata said, placing the soda on the coffee table. 

“They’ll love you. Don’t worry, you’ll fit right in!” Oikawa made his way over to Hinata and hugged him. “There’s no one on this planet who would dislike you.” He kissed Hinata’s forehead. The doorbell rang. “Hope you’re ready, Sho-chan!” He walked to the door and let Kindaichi and Kunimi in. “Welcome, welcome!! You’ve both met my boyfriend, Hinata Shoyou, haven’t you?”

“Yes captain. He beat us if you didn’t remember.” Kunimi deadpanned.

“Now now, no hard feelings! No one held back during that game, we have no regrets! Now go make yourselves at home.” Oikawa cheered

“Hello.” Kindaichi waved to Hinata.

“Hi!” He replied as happily as he could.

Before long the room was filling up with Seijoh volleyball players, new and old. Iwaizumi didn’t even knock before entering. Kyoutani and Yahaba insisted they sat next to each other on the couch. Watari was having an exciting conversation about volleyball with Hinata.

Once everyone was present, the games started. The Wii was busted out and Wii Sports was selected. Iwaizumi destroyed everyone at golf, while Watari dominated at tennis. Kindaichi elbowed Oikawa in the face during tennis. They almost broke the TV with a wiimote flying across the room. In Mario Cart they couldn’t figure out who kept using blue shells. Screams echoed through the halls as another victory was taken by Iwaizumi. Oikawa couldn’t seem to win. Hinata won once, and earned a head rub from Iwaizumi, congratulating him on beating his failure of a boyfriend. Just Dance was intense, Hanamaki and Matsukawa went head to head on Fergalicious.

They got out the board games a few hours later and chaos ensued. Yahaba and Kunimi teamed up and dominated in monopoly, Kyoutani was in jail. Kindaichi turned out to be the most flexible in the group, beating everyone at Twister. Sorry included Oikawa’s game pieces being shoved up his nose. Hinata thought he’d pee himself from laughing so hard.

Finally, Oikawa retrieved the birthday cake from the fridge and they sang happy birthday. Pieces of cake were distributed and the boys enjoyed the evening. They had a burping contest and to everyone’s surprise, Hinata won. Who knew such a small body could emit such a large belch??

“Everyone brought their own sleeping bags, right?” Oikawa asked the crowd. Various affirmations rang out. “Alright! Let’s get set up for bed then.” Many ‘yes captain’s were heard. As they got out their sleeping stuff, Oikawa put on netflix on the TV. They argued over what to watch and settled on Bojack Horseman. Kunimi was the first to fall asleep, followed by Kindaichi and Yahaba.

When everyone was in various stages of sleep, Oikawa turned off the TV and grabbed Hinata’s hand. “C’mon, time for bed.” He whispered. Hinata tried to protest but was cut off by lips on his own. Hinata followed him up the stairs and to his bedroom. Oikawa turned on the light. “So? What do you think?” He said quietly.

“Tooru I’ve been in your room before…” Hinata whispered back.

“I added a new poster!!” Oikawa pointed to an alien poster that read “WE BELIEVE”.

“Oh, I like it!” Hinata walked over to it to admire it closer. Oikawa came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

“So, Sho-chan… you wanted alone time. Now you have it. What did you want to do?” Oikawa whispered into his ear and began kissing it.

“U-Uh… stuff…” Hinata managed to say. 

“Like what?” Oikawa cooed and leaned down to gently bite Hinata’s shoulder.

“I… I wanted to…” Hinata gulped and blushed. “I want to blow you.”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to.” Oikawa whispered.

“I want to. Really bad.” Hinata gasped when Oikawa bit down harder. “Please.”

“Okay.” Oikawa said. He stepped back. “How do you want to-”

“Take off your pants and get on the bed.” Hinata demanded. Oikawa complied quickly.

“Ooh I love when you get bossy.” Oikawa said as he undid his jeans and removed them. He hopped onto the bed and backed up so his back was against the headboard. Once he was comfortable, Hinata climbed on the bed and made his way between Oikawa’s legs. Hinata mouthed his dick through his boxers making him squirm.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting shy, Tooru.” Hinata teased. He laughed when Oikawa whined.

“You’re such a tease.” Oikawa whispered before gasping when Hinata stuck his hand into his boxers and whipped out his dick. He pumped him lightly and licked the head. Oikawa sighed through his nose and reached to tangle his fingers in Hinata’s hair. When Hinata licked along a vein from the base to the tip, Oikawa moaned. He took him into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head before moving. He placed his hand around the parts his mouth couldn’t reach and pumped along as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked mercilessly. Oikawa keened after Hinata pushed his dick all the way into his throat. He pulled off immediately and kept pumping his hand.

“Tooru, not so loud. I don’t want them hearing us.” Hinata said breathlessly.

“But you feel so good, Shoyou! Don’t stop.” Oikawa whined quietly. Hinata took his dick back into his mouth and bobbed his head while pumping his hand. Oikawa gasped and pulled at Hinata’s hair when he deepthroated him again. “Fuck yeah, Shoyou, don’t stop!” Hinata picked up his pace. “Oh shit… Fuck… Shit- Shoyou… Shoyou! I’m gonna-!” Oikawa got progressively higher in pitch until he finally came in Hinata’s mouth. His chest heaved and a thin layer of sweat had formed on his exposed body. “Holy shit… You’re so good at that.” Oikawa complimented his boyfriend. Hinata swallowed his cum and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Thanks.” Hinata said with a gravelly tone. “Oh, and happy birthday.” He grinned.

“Birthday blowjobs, I could get used to that. Now I get to return the favor~” Oikawa cooed.

 

The next morning no one said anything about hearing them so Hinata considered the sleepover a complete success. He traded numbers with a few Seijoh members so he could keep in touch with his new friends.

After that the days seemed to go by faster and faster. July turned to August, and August turned to September. Tooru faced his parent’s car as he closed the trunk after jamming all of his belongings in it. He couldn’t believe it all fit, seeing as he had to have bought 10 new outfits on top of his already large clothes collection. He wished Hinata could help him move in but Hinata started school a week ago. They still spent their one year anniversary together so he was grateful for the timing of his school starting. They drove to Todai and helped Tooru move in with little incident. He texted Hinata when he was settled in.

♥Tooru♥: “hey babe, i’m all moved in!”

He pocketed his phone and bid his parents farewell. His mother cried and his father repeated how proud he was of him. He laughed and thanked him and hugged his mother. His classes started in a few days so he decided to get a feel for the campus.

 

Hinata sighed. It was lunch time when he got Oikawa’s message.

♥Sho♥: “that’s great! Did you make any new friends yet?”

He was happy for his boyfriend. He really was. But he knew the distance would put strain on their relationship. His phone vibrated in his hand.

♥Tooru♥: “Not yet lol i’m just walking around campus rn”

He smiled fondly at his phone.

“Is that Oikawa-san?” Kageyama asked as he sat next to Hinata.

“Yeah, he just moved into his dorm today.” Hinata replied.

“You guys have been together a long time, haven’t you? About a year now isn’t it?” Kageyama ate a bit out of his bento.

“Yep, a year this month.” Hinata puffed his chest out proudly.

“So you guys have like, done it already right?” Kageyama asked.

“KAGEYAMA! YOU CAN’T JUST ASK PEOPLE THAT IN PUBLIC!” Hinata yelled with a beet red face.

“Well, have you?” Kageyama asked again.

“Well… no…”

“You’ve been dating a year and haven’t had sex?” Kageyama said.

“Yeah…? I just said that.” Hinata said matter-of-factly.

“I’m just surprised is all.”

“We wanted to take it slow, is that such a crime? You wana fight??” Hinata cried.

“No. Like I said, I’m just surprised.” Kageyama laughed.

Hinata hadn’t even thought about it. Did Oikawa want to have sex with him? Probably, he figured. What teenage boy didn’t want to have sex with their partner? He sat in silence for a moment too long.

“Sorry, was that too much?” Kageyama said.

“No! I mean, you’re my best friend, you can ask me things like that…” Hinata said. “Maybe just in private next time.” He started on his bento before lunch was over.

 

Volleyball practice was as fun as ever since Hinata learned how to do a jump serve. The first time he did one Kageyama nearly fell over in shock. Ennoshita, their new captain, laughed and everyone else congratulated him. The new first years were pretty good, by Hinata’s standards, but they needed a lot of work to get to a national level.

September turned into October and the Inter-highs came and passed, as well as Nationals. Before Hinata knew it, it was summer again. His birthday rolled around and he got out his new laptop (thanks to his mom!) to call Oikawa on Skype for the millionth time that summer.

“Sho-chan! Happy birthday!” Oikawa cheered when the call connected.

“Thank you, Tooru!” Hinata smiled.

“How’s the team this year?” Oikawa adjusted his headset.

“Really good! The first years worked really hard and Ennoshita pushed them super hard and we beat you guys again!” Hinata said triumphantly. 

“Ahaha, for the last time, I’m not the captain any more.” Oikawa laughed. “Sounds like you guys are doing really well.” He smiled fondly.

“Yeah! And Tanaka’s our ace! One of the first years is a Libero and we got another setter and…” Hinata went on and on about his new team. Oikawa made comments and nodded occasionally. After Hinata was done rambling, Oikawa shared about his team. He wasn’t in the starting line up yet but he reckoned it’s about time he earned it. 

“But Tooru is the best setter! He’s the Grand King!” Hinata cried.

“Haha, not any more. These people are on a whole ‘nother level. Plus Ushiwaka is here too. It’s weird tossing to him.” Oikawa said with a weird face. “Hey Shoyou?”

“Yeah?” 

“You know I love you, right?”

“Of course! I love you too!” Hinata beamed. Oikawa wore a sad smile.

“I miss you, Shoyou.” Oikawa said. Hinata sobered.

“I miss you too, Tooru. So much.” He said.

“How’s visiting coming along?” Tooru asked.

“Good! Just have to do a little more chores and I’ll have enough!” Hinata smiled again.

“Awesome. I can’t wait to have my Sho-chan in my arms.” Oikawa cooed.

 

As promised, Hinata saved his money for a bullet train ticket and paid Oikawa a visit in late July after begging his mother for permission. It was a two hour trip so he listened to the playlists Oikawa made for him on his phone. Once he got to the campus he was immediately overwhelmed. The buildings were huge! There were so many people! So many new things to look at and smell. As he spun in circles taking it all in, he heard a distant voice calling his name. He looked and saw his boyfriend running full tilt in his direction. He beamed and ran for him too. They collided in the middle in a crushing hug. Oikawa lifted Hinata and spun him around.

“Oh Sho-chan!! How I’ve missed you~” Oikawa chirped. He put Hinata down and got a good look at him. “Wow, you’ve grown a bit! And is your ear pierced? How did I miss that!”

“I got it for my birthday. I thought you’d like it…” Hinata blushed.

“I do! It’s super cute!” Oikawa beamed. He reached out and touched the small ponytail on Hinata’s head. “This is cute too.” He said seductively. “What a great new handle-”

“TOORU!!” Hinata screeched. Tooru laughed and grabbed Hinata’s hand. 

“C’mon, there’s some people I want you to meet!” Oikawa led the way to the student lounge in the cafeteria building. “Hey guys! This is my boyfriend, Hinata Shoyou. Shoyou, this is the LGBTQ club!” A boy with brown hair and blonde highlights walked up to him and grabbed Hinata’s free hand.

“Hi! It’s so nice to meet you, Hinata-kun! I’ve heard so much about you!” He smiled. “Oh, my names Fujioka Hayato! You can call me Hayato-san!”

“Okay, it’s nice to meet you as well Hayato-san!” Hinata bowed slightly. A girl fawned over Hinata’s hair and outfit, complimenting him on how well thought out it seemed to be. He smiled at Oikawa and said Tooru was to thank for the outfit. They all cooed at the cute couple.

“Anyway, we’re gonna head up to my room. I’ll see you guys next week, yeah?” Oikawa said.

“Alright, Oikawa-san!” Hayato said and waved along with the rest of the group.

“He seems friendly.” Hinata said on the way to the dorm.

“Yeah, he’s always like that. He was the first person I talked to in the club!” Oikawa chirped. He held the door open for Hinata when they reached the building.

“Don’t you have a roommate?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah, he’s home for summer break though.” Oikawa said as he flashed his student ID.

“Oh, okay.” Hinata said. Oikawa signed Hinata in as a guest and they headed to the room. When they stepped in, Oikawa immediately cornered Hinata.

“I've missed you so much, Sho-chan.” Tooru kissed him desperately. “I'm so glad you're here.”

“This is much better than over Skype.” Hinata laughed and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa's tongue made its way into Hinata’s mouth and a small moan came from his throat. “God, I missed this.” He breathed heavily as Oikawa attacked his neck.

“Me too.” Oikawa said in between bites. Hinata covered his mouth when another moan threatened to come out. Oikawa giggled. “You don’t have to hold back, almost no one is here..” he whispered. He sucked a hickey into Hinata’s shoulder and a shiver followed by a moan erupted from Hinata’s throat.

“Ooh, you’re so sensitive!” He licked up Hinata’s neck up to his ear. “I love it.” He whispered. Another shiver made its way through Hinata’s body.

“Tooru…” Shoyou whined. Oikawa kneeled suddenly and mouthed at his hardening member. “Uh.. Tooru?”

“Yes, Shoyou?” Oikawa replied as he unzipped his pants.

“Um, wait.”

Oikawa took his hands off Hinata and stood. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just…” Hinata struggled to use his words. “I was curious about something.”

“Okay, odd time to bring something up…” Oikawa scratched the back of his head.

“No, it’s about… this.” Hinata started. “Well, Kageyama and I were talking a while back and he asked if we’ve .. y’know… done it. And I said no. And I guess I’m curious if you… wanted…” Hinata couldn’t keep his voice from wavering from nerves.

“You… want to have sex with me?” Oikawa asked.

“Yes! I mean, no? I mean, I want to know if you ever thought about it.” Hinata tried to be articulate.

“I have. But I didn’t want to rush you.” Oikawa stood awkwardly close to him. “You’re still young, you know?”

“I’m 17, Tooru! I’m not that young any more!” Hinata snapped. “So do you?”

“Do I what?” Oikawa smirked.

“Ugh you’re gonna make me say it aren’t you?” Hinata facepalmed. “Do you want to, um, have sex with me?” Hinata was blushing down his neck now.

“I do.” Oikawa said. “Do you want to have sex with me?”

“I…Yes. I do.” Hinata said.

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah.” Hinata gulped down his nerves.

“Did you… want to do it now?” Oikawa found himself blushing.

“Uh, maybe?”

“What do you mean, ‘maybe’?” Oikawa laughed and took Hinata’s hands. “We don’t have to, you know. We can wait.”

“I know, but… I don’t know if I want to wait any longer.” Hinata suddenly brought Oikawa’s face to his own and kissed him passionately. “I don’t know if I can.” he said huskily. They kissed and made their way to the bed then promptly fell onto it in a heap.

Hinata kissed down Oikawa’s neck and bite his shoulder hard. Tooru groaned and angled his body between Hinata’s legs, rolling his hips into his ass. Hinata gasped at the feeling of his boyfriend’s erection against him. Oikawa leaned back and removed Hinata’s jeans and his own shirt. Hinata admired Oikawa’s more defined abs and chest.

“Damn…” Hinata murmured as he trailed a hand up and down Tooru’s torso.

“You like what you see?” Oikawa smirked as he leaned down to kiss Hinata’s neck.

“Yes… Ah!” Hinata yelped when Oikawa bite into his neck, then licked the grooves he left behind. Hinata moaned as his tongue dragged up his neck and to his ear. His boyfriend bit at it.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you so badly.” Oikawa whispered, earning himself a moan from the smaller boy beneath him. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He snapped his hips up into the ginger’s ass again, causing a moan to rip through the air.

“I… I want you.” Hinata groaned as Oikawa humped his ass. Tooru got off suddenly, locked the door, and stripped entirely. Hinata took that opportunity to take his shirt and boxers off as well. The brunette went into his drawer and retrieved a condom and some lube and threw it onto the bed by Hinata.

“Why do you have those?” Hinata asked, suddenly worried.

“I kinda figured it was about time we did it, so I got them before you got here.” Oikawa smiled sheepishly and climbed on top of his boyfriend. “Now, where were we?” He leaned down and slotted their mouths together. He licked into Hinata’s mouth and bit his lower lip. His boyfriend gasped and rutted his ass against Oikawa’s exposed erection. He grabbed the lube and coated his finger before reaching between Shoyou’s legs and rubbing at his entrance. He sunk his finger in slowly, watching Hinata’s face for any discomfort. Luckily, he found none; instead he only found slightly parted lips and dilated pupils.

“Tooru… You can add more.” Hinata said. Obliging, Oikawa dripped more lube onto his fingers and added another one, scissoring them in all directions to stretch him well. Hinata moaned loudly and ground down on the fingers inside of him. “Ahh… So good…” He whimpered. After a while Oikawa added another finger and stretched him even further. He keened and arched his back off the bed, entwining one of his hands with one of Oikawa’s. “I think I’m ready.” He said the magic words.

“Okay.” Tooru grabbed the condom and ripped its wrapper off. He rolled it onto his dick, poured more lube on it, and lined it up with Shoyou’s entrance. “You ready?” He asked. Hinata nodded. He placed the head of his dick at Hinata’s asshole, teasing him gently before sliding it in painfully slowly. When he was halfway in, he pulled out a little and pushed further into him until he was buried up to the hilt. Oikawa paused and let them both catch their breath. Hinata had a blissed out expression on his face as he breathed heavily.

“I’m okay, you can move.” Hinata said finally. His boyfriend rolled his hips experimentally, accidentally prodding Hinata’s prostate. He yelled out in ecstasy and ground his pelvis into Oikawa’s hips. The latter groaned and began thrusting in and out of him. A surprised gasp escaped Hinata’s throat as he tried to relax his muscles. “Ah, so good Tooru!” He said breathlessly.

“Ohh, you feel so good…” Oikawa gasped. He placed his hands on his hips and rammed into Hinata harder. The latter yelped as his prostate was grazed once again.

“Oh god!! Don’t stop!!” Hinata had his arms around Oikawa’s neck and was hanging onto him for dear life, his nails digging into his own arms. “Harder!” Hinata yelled. Oikawa fucked into him mercilessly. Hinata nearly lost it when his prostate was brushed again. “OH!!” He threw his head back and moaned wantonly. “Tooru- Tooru!!” He cried. He felt his orgasm building in his lower abdomen and begged his boyfriend to touch his cock. Oikawa quickly reached between them and began pumping his dick in time with his thrusts. “Oh my god~!” Hinata nearly sobbed at the added friction.

“Fuck, Shoyou, you’re so beautiful…” Oikawa blubbered as he pounded into him. Their mouths crashed into each other, all tongues and teeth. Muffled moans and the sound of slapping skin echoed in the dorm room. Hinata pulled his face away to release a lusty moan.

“Oh god I’mgonnacumI’mgonnacumI’mgonnaa~aahhh!” Hinata’s chant turned into a scream as he released his load onto his stomach. Oikawa fucked into his boyfriend harder and faster than before.

“Oh my fuck-” Oikawa managed to say before spilling his seed into the condom. Oikawa collapsed on top of his boyfriend and they both gasped for air. 

“That… that was…” Hinata heaved in breaths. “Amazing.”

“Yeah…” Oikawa giggled. He lifted himself off his boyfriend and grimaced at his stomach which was now covered in Hinata’s cum. “I didn’t think this through.” They both laughed. Oikawa pulled out of Hinata and disposed of the condom. Hinata rolled onto his side and watched his naked boyfriend walk to his desk and grab tissues. Oikawa returned to the bed and wiped up the cum on Shoyou’s stomach and his own. “Hey Shoyou?” He asked as he tossed the tissue into the garbage by the bed.

“Yeah?” Hinata replied.

“I love you.” Oikawa climbed into the bed next to Hinata and wrapped an arm around him.

“I love you too, Tooru!” Hinata chirped and planted a kiss on his cheek.

They dozed off, even though it was the middle of the day.


End file.
